This invention relates to a mounting for circular saws for rotatably supporting the saw in a grinding machine.
Grinding machines for grinding the teeth of circular saws commonly include a power-driven grinding wheel and a mounting for the circular saw spaced from the grinding wheel which supports the saw during the grinding operation. In grinding machines, the saw mounting is such as to enable the saw to be rotated in increments, whereby to place successive teeth on the edge of the saw in a grinding station in the machine where the grinding operation actually takes place.
Any means provided for mounting a saw in grinders of the above general description optimally should readily accommodate saws of widely different diameters and sizes. A mounting which must be disassembled to permit placement of the saw in place is disadvantageous, since this means that parts must be removed, creating the possibility that such parts are lost. If adjustments are to be made in a mounting to permit the same to handle a different size of saw, obviously, it is advantgeous that such adjustments be made readily and accurately.
Generally, an object of this invention is to provide, for grinding machines, an improved means for mounting the saw to be ground which readily accommodates the mounting of a saw in place.
Another object is to provide such a mounting means which results in the saw being accurately positioned with respect to a grinding station in the machine.
A further object is to provide a saw mounting which may be adjusted to handle different sizes of saws, and which, for a wide range of saw sizes, does not require dismantling of the mounting.
With the saw mounting comtemplated, adjustments to handle different saw sizes are quickly and accurately made.